


Occupational Hazard

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Floopy Eve, Fluff, Humour, Slight Sibling Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission gone awry leaves Eve delirious, Flynn takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I've had just sitting around waiting to be posted. I needed to see Eve like this but had to tweak my original idea to be more in character (that said, some of this may be slightly OOC but the storyline allows for it). I hope you like it :)

Flynn frowned as he got up to answer the door. Eve had her own key and they weren't expecting anyone. The others were out on their own missions, Jake with Eve's help, so he was surprised to see said art historian on the other side of the door when he opened it. He was even more surprised to see Eve in Jake's arms looking slightly worse for wear. 

"Uh, hi. Everything okay?" he asked as he let them in. Before Jake could answer Flynn noticed he was holding Eve up as if she couldn't do so herself, and panic swept over him immediately. "Stone, what happened? Why does she look like that? Is she okay? Well of course she's not, that's why I asked," he rambled in a fluster. "What happened?" he repeated, coming to Eve's side and placing his hand on the small of her back, while she kept her head resting on Jake's shoulder. 

"She kind of got cornered by the imp we were after and he had a bottle of some...stuff, I don't exactly know what it was. I managed to push him away so his aim was messed up but the bottle still got knocked from his hands and landed near Eve. Whatever it was she inhaled a lot of it, I think some might have got on her clothes." He winced through the whole explanation, as though Flynn might've scolded him for not looking out for his girlfriend, or whatever they were calling themselves. "She's been like this ever since, s'like she's had one too many shots. Jenkins said she'll be fine though."

"Oh thank god," Flynn breathed in relief. "At least she's going to be okay. Thanks for bringing her home," he said, slipping his arm around Eve's waist, ready to take over from the younger man. 

"Of course," Jake replied, shifting his shoulder to pass the woozy blonde across to Flynn. 

"Jacob!" Eve suddenly exclaimed, waking from her slumber. She smiled brightly at him before lightly smacking his cheek, which he clearly did not appreciate.

"She keeps doin' that," Stone muttered through gritted teeth.

Eve turned to see who he was speaking to and her eyes lit up as they fell on Flynn. "Flynn! You're Flynn! You're my Flynn!" she cried out jovially before turning back to Jake, a broad smile on her face. "That's my Flynn," she informed him proudly. "Flynn, this is Jacob," she said as though they'd never met. "Jacob is the best brother ever! Look he's so cute," she continued, poking the dimple on Jake's cheek.

"Stop it," he hissed.

"And such a good boy," she added, slapping his cheek again like an annoying aunt.

"You know what, ju- just take her," he muttered to Flynn, breathing heavily, clearly trying to exercise self-control as Flynn bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Bye Jakey!" Eve shouted. 

"Thanks again," Flynn called out as Jake left, leaving a very dizzy looking Eve in his arms.

 

"Hello," she beamed at him once they were alone.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"You're really cute," she declared before pressing a kiss to his neck. "Mmm and you smell good," she commented, switching to the other side of his neck and kissing him again as her hands slid up his chest and hung themselves around his neck. Okay, Flynn thought, so she was really out of it. "You live here," she stated, resting her head on his shoulder and raising her big blue eyes to meet his. Flynn's heart fluttered as he peered down at her. Wow, even all doped up on some magical potion she was beautiful.

"I do live here," he replied casually. 

"And _I_ live here...and we live together." He nodded in confirmation as her eyes grew wide. "Oh my mom is gonna be _so_  mad," she said as though she was a teenager. "Shh!" she pressed a finger to his lips before losing her concentration and flicking his lips up and down. "Wibble wibble," she mumbled, nodding her head in time with his lips. 

"Okay! Let's get you to bed," Flynn said, holding her hand and attempting to steer her away. Unfortunately her knees gave way and she buckled, hastily clutching onto his arm to steady herself. 

"Whoops!" she giggled uncharacteristically. 

"Sorry, sorry," Flynn muttered.

"My legs feel a little floopy," she said, leaning into him again.

"Okay, I think I'd better just..." in one swift movement he gripped her waist and scooped her up, her legs dangling over his arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, continuing to giggle as he strolled over to their room. 

 

"You're so sexy," she declared as he walked. "Look at this little dimple," she prodded his cheek just as she had Stone's, "it's so cute! I want it." She kissed his cheek, right where his dimple was and continued to smile at him until they reached the bed. "Ooh you know what?! We should have all the sex! Let's do that!" she attempted to pull him onto her once he'd laid her on the bed. 

"No- Eve-" he strained, trying to pull himself off her. Even half out of it she was still really strong. 

"Please. I missed you. I always miss you." Flynn thought he saw her eyes clear for a moment as she spoke honestly and guilt hit him as his mind flashed back to all the times he'd left her. He was brought back by Eve's continued murmuring. "And you're really hot." She curled her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her once more, capturing his lips between her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth when he opened it to protest. 

Flynn sunk into her for a moment before remembering she was in no state to be doing this, and quickly pulled away once more. "Uh uh," he shook his head. "Eve," he said," putting her hands back down to her sides, away from his shirt buttons, two of which she'd already somehow managed to undo. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this," he muttered to himself. "Not tonight Eve."

She groaned both at his words and the disruption before sulkily turning away with a frown. "Fine. Go away."

"Eeeve." He walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. "Look, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that you're not yourself right now and I wouldn't want to do anything that you won't remember in the morning." He brushed the hair from her face and gazed deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"You do?" she whispered, a small smile gracing her face. 

"With all my heart," he said honestly. "Now, I'm gonna get you some water and something to change into, and then we can sit and cuddle for a while. How about that?"

"Okay," she nodded, having brightened up a little.

 

When he walked into the bedroom a few minutes later he found Eve fast asleep, curled up in the shirt he'd been planning to wear himself, her clothes uncharacteristically thrown in a heap on the floor. He couldn't help but just stand there and smile for a while, watching as her hair flew up with every exhale. She looked so peaceful, not worried about anyone or making sure they were all okay, she was just Eve. She's stunning, he thought. He placed the water on the bedside table then changed into the bottom half of the pyjamas she'd left him before tugging around her at the covers and slipping into the bed, next to her. His movement seemed to stir her and she shuffled closer to him, apparently sensing he was there. Snuggling up against him, she draped a hand across his stomach and entwined her leg with his. Flynn smiled at the way she'd gotten herself so naturally into her usual position. "Goodnight my gorgeous Guardian. Feel better," he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head and wrapping both arms around her protectively, holding her close for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
